Staples
by LarcSakurai
Summary: After nearly a month without any physical contact because of the demands upon his boss, Tseng finds Reno more alluring and a nearby stapler to be a very helpful tool. Tseng/Reno


Fandom:: FFVII

Pair: Tseng/Reno, Implied Rufus/Tseng, Rude/Reno, Rufus/Reno

Summary: This was for the lovely Enide-Dear catching my 3,500 kiraban, prompt was Tseng/Reno and "stapled to the desk"

Notes: Can you tell I don't like Elena?

It had been an agonizingly long month for Tseng. A very long, stiff, month. Rufus had been incredibly busy as of late taking phone calls, bullshitting through meetings with the pompous executives, anything to keep the young President away from him. Nearly thirty days without anything but a passing touch from the blonde, a fleeting kiss when they had a moment. Accomponying Rufus back to his personal residence had yielded no results for the Wutai man. Rufus simply crawled into bed with a vicious headache and slept away the tension. Nothing Tseng did could rile the man. When Rufus said no, he meant no.

Sitting in the office watching Reno come in still buzzed from his good morning orgasm did not help the head Turk's situation either. Countless mornings when Tseng could barely focus Reno would come in mellow and grinning that stupid grin he always had whenever he got a good screw. The redhead kept jabbing at him telling Tseng to get laid and the dark haired man could do nothing but bear the brunt of Reno's pesky immaturity. He _wanted_ to get laid. Wanted it very, very badly. However, there were few good candidates.

Sweet and loyal as Elena was she was out of the picture. It had nothing to do with her being a female, Tseng had partaken of her before dating Rufus, but the girl... left much to be desired in a bedroom. The only thing she was truly good for was being a Turk and even this was questionable. Rude. The strong, silent cueball forever binding himself to his partner. Rude was as loyal as they came, he would sleep with no one but Reno. Domination was also an issue, Tseng would never allow himself to be topped by his coworkers. Mulling over the countless Turk matters Tseng's focus fluttered out the window and down the street, sinking into the closest sewer it could locate. His lower body ached with raw need but he refused to be as tactless as to please himself in the office as Reno did so many times.

Reno.

The sex machine. The wild, fiery Turk with long, skinny legs and hips of legend. The man was practically sex on legs, a perfect candidate for Tseng's plight. Imagining himself tangling fingers in crimson locks pulling the man onto his knees and making him scream. According to Rude he had beautiful screams. Heat pooled between his legs and Tseng shoved the thought away trying desperately to think of something unarousing to calm his raging testosterone. Fuzzy bunnies skipping through a field... hopping through the grass passing by another, much bigger bunny. A playboy bunny clad in leather and chains, on his knees panting and moaning, pleading to be taken. Wanton, hard..

Damn Reno. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell.

Minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, counting down to the nearby lunch hour like it were for Tseng's execution. The man's persistent body would be the death of him. This month-long abstinence was killing him, he needed someone and he needed it yesterday.

Finally they were raising up to leave, the other three Turks chattering amongst themselves. Reno was the last to raise up, pulling his suit jacket back on and heading for the door after Elena and Rude.

"Reno, come over here, please." Tseng could barely contrain the need in his voice.

"What's up, yo?" Reno asked with a foxy grin, "You in the dog house?"

Tseng rose from his desk and approached the redhead quickly. Reno instantly noticed the other's plight and his grin got wider. It was amusing to see gentlemanly Tseng hot under the collar and weeping when the man was always walking around with a stick jammed up his ass. One would think banging Rufus would have mellowed him back out, Reno knew it certainly satisfied him.

"Silence." Tseng reached behind Reno and locked the door, grabbing the Turk and slamming him down on the nearest desk he could find.

"Ow! That fuckin' hurt, yo!" Reno struggled when Tseng whipped out the stapler, shoving down the Turk's scrawny shoulders. Reno watched in absolute bewilderment as Tseng took the utensil to his suit, stapling down the black cloth to the hardwood table top. He moved along the edges of his employee's jacket until Reno found himself securely stapled to the desk.

"Improvised but effective." Tseng slid up the man's body, eyes fluttering when Reno bucked up to meet him. The redhead's hips moved like clockwork, up and down, sliding roghly against the hard bulge teasing him with the friction. Tseng groaned and rocked back harder, the raw desire eating at his lower body awakening some primal instinct within the head Turk. He was determined to make the most of his free half hour.

"O-oh god Tseng.." Reno's breath shook dazed in pleasure. The staples proved difficult to pull away from, the redhead squirming trying to free his arms from the desk. Tseng crushed their mouths together and all fighting ceased. Reno's tongue slid up to clash beginning a hot, wet battle for dominance. The two men groaned together, pants becoming increasingly tighter. Tseng plundered the redhead's mouth devouring the sweet taste of tobacco and alcohol. Reno allowed himself to be dominated, sucking on Tseng's tongue like it were another part of his boss's anatomy.

Skilled hands dipped down into Reno's trousers and the man's moans got louder and more fevered. Long, graceful fingers twirled and worked the shaft coating the man's hand in the prelude of Reno's desire. Tseng chuckled darkly, pulling back to revel in his employee whimpering and begging for him. Arcing and squirming into his teases, a puddle in his hands. Control. Pure, unrivaled control. Reno could go no faster than what Tseng allowed and the man loved it. So this is what Rufus coveted.

Unable to bear his own need any longer Tseng tore away their pants and lifted Reno's hips off the desk, the man trembling in anticipation. He called weakly for Tseng, begging shamelessly for satisfaction. It was amusing to see Reno like this. In a primitive state driven only by their own desire.

Tseng nearly scramed as he drove deep into the man's body, a month's worth of abstinence crashing into him all at once. He threw himself to the waves of pleasure breaking over them, driving in and out of the tight, hot body beneath him. Long legs hooked over his shoulder lifting Reno up and Tseng obliged, exploring the darkest depths of his employee. Sweat coated Tseng's face, a curtain of black hair sticking to his face. Grabbing tight to Reno's hips he buried himself in fully, the two screaming together as they came, coating each other in their release.

Pulling away Tseng slumped to his knees, pressing against the cool wooden desk. He would discuss this with Rufus later, not that the President would probably care. He knew Tseng was the most loyal of all his dogs, always coming back to his master. Tseng rose and made himself decent, taking off the black suit jacket and balling it up in the last drawer of his desk. He made a mental note to get that washed tonight.

By now Reno had freed himself from the staples and had made himself decent wearing the same satisfied smile. He pressed a kiss to Tseng's throat and pulled back, waving.

"Not bad, yo. Let's do it again sometime."

Tseng had no retort, sitting back at his desk to enjoy the glow alone.

He knew that this was only the beginning. Rufus would not deny himself forever.


End file.
